that should be me
by cute.rapper
Summary: FF SEVENTEEN. jihoon yang dibuang oleh orangtua nya, dan dianggap sebagai penyihir yang mengikuti ajaran sesat dan bertemu dengan soonyoung, dan jihoon iri kepada bambam yang selalu mengikuti soonyoung kemana pun. KWON SOONYOUNG x LEE JIHOON SOONHOON COUPLE, slight MINYOON, VERKWAN , MEANIE
1. Chapter 1

Title : That Should Be Me.

Main cast : Kwon SoonYoung x Lee JiHoon.

Other cast : maybe (?)

Genre : School Life, Sad, Roman.

Warning : penuh typo(s), GS, alur yang laju, cerita pasaran, bahasa non formal, dilarang melakukan copy paste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Happy reading**_

.

.

.

 _ **Jihoon**_ _**POV**_.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kulihat kearah jam yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurku ternyata sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul 06:30. Biasanya aku akan bangun lebih lama dari ini, aku mencoba untuk tidur lagi tapi tidak bisa, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi mandi. 15 menit aku baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, aku sudah memakai seragam sekolahku dan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Baru saja aku menginjakkan kakiku di anak tangga aku sudah melihat kakak perempuanku menyiapkan makan di meja makan, ya, aku tinggal bersama kakak ku dan juga suaminya, karena orang tuaku membuangku karena tak ingin anak perempuan lagi jadi kakak ku memutuskan pergi dari rumah Memutuskan ikatan dengan orang tua kami dan merawatku hingga ia menikah. Aku melihat kakak ku tersenyum padaku saat melihat aku turun. Aku hampir lupa. Namaku adalah Lee JiHoon aku masih bersekolah sekarang aku tingkat 2 di Pledis High School, kakak perempuanku bernama Lee Yoongi dan suami nya Park Jimin, sebenarnya marga asli kami adalah Min tapi setelah kakak ku memutuskan hubungan dia merubah marga kami menjadi Lee. Aku termaksud murid yang bisa dibilang memiliki otak cerdas karena aku selalu mendapat peringkat, tapi tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan ku karena mereka semua mengira aku dan kakak ku mengikuti aliran sesat padahal tidak sama sekali, yang membuat mereka berpikir seperti itu kepada kami itu karena aku selalu menyendiri di mana saja maupun dikelas dan juga kulitku yang benar benar putih pucat, tubuhku yang kecil serta rambut panjangku yang selalu ku urai disekolah. Bahkan ada yang bilang aku dapat menyihir orang padahal tidak, mereka sangat kejam padaku bahkan selalu mengataiku penyihir jahat. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak percaya akan hal itu, dia mau berteman denganku walau aku jarang menerima ajakan nya untuk sekedar ke kantin atau ke perpustakaan namanya adalah Boo SeungKwan dia adalah gadis yang baik lucu dan manis, aku bersyukur karena masih ada yang ingin berteman denganku. Awalnya aku sangat membenci cinta mungkin karena Orangtua ku, tapi saat melihat seseorang aku langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh aku tidak tau itu apa...

.

.

 _ **Jihoon POV end.**_

.

.

" Jihoon-ah, kemarilah sayang " panggil yoongi dari meja makan. Jihoon yang di panggil langsung buru-buru turun.

" ada apa eonnie..? " tanya Jihoon.

" bisa tolong eonni tidak? Menyiapkan piring, soalnya eonni mau bangunkan jimin dulu ya " ujar yoongi memelas.

" baiklah eonnie " balas jihoon sambil tersenyum, dan segera yoongi meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya dan jimin. Jihoon langsung menyusun piring yang disuruh oleh yoongi tadi.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian yoongi turun dari kamarnya bersama jimin yang sudah rapi dengan baju kantornya. Yoongi melihat adik kecilnya ini sedang menatap serius ponselnya, yoongi hanya tersenyum begitu juga dengan jimin dia sangat bahagia melihat suasana seperti ini dimana jihoon sudah bangun dan membantu yoongi, karena yoongi sedang hamil muda makanya jimin selalu menyuruh jihoon bangun lebih awal dan membantu kakaknya itu.

.

.

" pagi jihoonie " sapa jimin.

" pagi juga oppa " balas jihoon sambil tersenyum manis.

" aigoo, manisnya adik kecilku.." ujar yoongi gemas. Jihoon hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah lucu yoongi kalau lagi gemas. 10 menit kemudian akhirnya jihoon selesai dari acara makan paginya dan meninggalkan meja makan untuk pergi kekamarnya mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu turun kembali ke meja makan.

.

.

.

.

" eonnie, oppa aku pergi dulu ya.." ujar jihoon pamit pada yoongi dan jimin.

" gak mau bareng hoonie? " tanya jimin.

" gak oppa, aku naik bis aja ya,, bye " balas jihoon lalu meninggalkan jimin dan yoongi yang masih menikmati makannya.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon harus berjalan kaki dulu untuk sampai ke halte, dalam perjalanan jihoon hanya menatap ke depan tanpa memperdulikan orang sekitarnya yang berbisik tentangnya. Sesampainya di halte jihoon bertemu dengan seungkwan dan kekasihnya. Ternyata mereka sedang menunggu bis juga, biasanya mereka berdua pergi dengan mobil.

.

.

" pagi gendut..pagi vernon " sapa jihoon seperti biasanya.

" good morning to hoonie " balas vernon sambil tersenyum ceria.

" ya! Putri tidur kenapa kamu bilang aku ini gendut sih? Kamu tau gak aku ini seksi ya kan non " ujar seungkwan pada jihoon.

" seksi dari mana ? Haha " balas jihoon sambil tertawa geli.

" ya! Aku marah putri tidur kecil " ujar seungkwan merajuk.

" oh, tumben sekali naik bis biasa juga naik mobil..? " tanya jihoon penasaran, kenapa dua sejoli ini bisa ada dihalte menunggu bis.

" ini sih vernon mobilnya masuk bengkel jadi harus naik bis deh " balas seungkwan yang katanya marah sama jihoon.

" yasudah diam, itu bisnya datang entar ketinggalan loh " ujar vernon saat melihat bis datang. Setelah bis datang mereka bertiga langsung menaiki bis itu dan bis pun melaju menuju pledis high school.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pledis High School.**_

.

.

Bis pun berhenti didepan gedung pledis high school, menurunkan para siswa yang bersekolah disitu. Begitu pun jihoon seungkwan dan vernon, mereka langsung turun dan memasuki gerbang sekolah, jihoon memperhatikan wajah seungkwan yang sangat bahagia saat sampai disekolah berbeda sekali dengan jihoon yang memasang wajah datar dengan aura-aura hitam. Saat jihoon melewati koridor semua murid yang ada disana langsung menjauh bahkan ada yang terjatuh akibat lari saat melihat jihoon, sungguh tega sekali. Jihoon terus saja melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya, tapi tiba-tiba datang sekumpulan gadis yang bisa dibilang sebagai kakak kelas.

.

.

.

" lihat siapa yang datang ini " ujar seulgi.

" hai penyihir jelek " ujar Yeri teman seulgi.

" haha... kali ini kita apakan penyihir ini " tanya seulgi pada teman-temanya.

" kita habisi saja bagaimana " ujar Wendy sambil menyeringai.

" mau apa kalian " tanya jihoon dengan nada sinis.

" mau menghabisimu penyihir jelek " ujar yeri sambil menarik rambut panjang jihoon, jihoon tidak mau melawan ia hanya diam saja, sampai guru kesiswaan datang.

" apa yang kalian lakukan " tanya Irene selaku guru kesiswaan.

" t-tidak Bu, k-kami tidak melakukan apa-apa " ujar Wendy.

" kalian bertiga ikut saya ke ruang kedisiplinan, dan kamu Lee jihoon cepatlah ke kelasmu " ujar Irene lalu membawa pergi seulgi dan teman-temannya.

.

.

Jihoon bersyukur karena Irene datang disaat yang tepat, jihoon memasuki kelasnya lalu menaruh tasnya di meja dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki penampilannya yang berantakan itu.

.

.

" astaga aku lupa sesuatu " jihoon sadar kalau ia melupakan sesuatu jadi ia berlari menuju lokernya. Sesampainya di loker jihoon langsung membukanya dan mengambil sisir dari dalam dan menyisir rambutnya disitu tanpa peduli orang lain di sekitarnya.

.

.

" kamu tau soonyoung ? Disekolah kita ini ada penyihir " ujar dino saat melewati jihoon yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

" eumm? Penyihir? " tanya soonyoung bingung.

" iya.. jadi waktu kamu ke jepang, penyihir itu mendaftar disekolah ini, dan dia sekelas dengan minghao " balas dino serius.

" nah itu penyihirnya yang berambut panjang berwarna pink " dino menunjuk jihoon, jihoon yang ditunjuk hanya memasang wajah datar.

" hah ? Kamu yakin ? Gadis imut gitu dibilang penyihir ? " tanya soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC..**_

 _ **Tolong jangan hanya dibaca gaes kasih review juga yak..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : That Should Be Me.

Main cast : Kwon SoonYoung x Lee JiHoon.

Other cast : maybe (?)

Genre : School Life, Sad, Roman.

Warning : penuh typo(s), GS, alur yang laju, cerita pasaran, bahasa non formal, dilarang melakukan copy paste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Happy reading**_

.

.

.

" _**kamu tau soonyoung ? Disekolah kita ini ada penyihir " ujar dino saat melewati jihoon yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.**_

" _**eumm? Penyihir? " tanya soonyoung bingung.**_

" _**iya.. jadi waktu kamu ke jepang, penyihir itu mendaftar disekolah ini, dan dia sekelas dengan minghao " balas dino serius.**_

" _**nah itu penyihirnya yang berambut panjang berwarna pink " dino menunjuk jihoon, jihoon yang ditunjuk hanya memasang wajah datar.**_

" _**hah ? Kamu yakin ? Gadis imut gitu dibilang penyihir ? " tanya soonyoung.**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2.**_

.

.

.

Soonyoung dan dino sempat berdebat mulut akibat jihoon, soonyoung tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh dino itu, tapi dino tetap saja kuat pada pendirian nya dengan menuduh jihoon sebagai penyihir. Soonyoung yang muak mendengar dino akhirnya pun pergi meninggalkan dino, dino yang ditinggal pun langsung berlari karena dino yakin ia akan disihir oleh jihoon.

.

.

.

" aku benar tidak percaya gadis imut itu adalah penyihir " soonyoung bicara pada diri sendiri, ia berjalan dikoridor sambil berbicara kepada diri sendiri tentang penyihir, sampai seseorang menyapanya.

" hallo sunbae " sapa orang itu.

" oh, ada apa ya...? " Tanya soonyoung ramah.

" begini sunbae sebelum aku berbicara ke intinya, aku ingin berkenalan. Namaku bambam sunbae " ujar bambam memperkenalkan diri.

" aku Kwon Soonyoung " balas soonyoung sedikit risih.

" jadi begini sunbae, tadi aku mendengar sunbae berbicara tentang penyihir ya " tanya bambam dengan wajah serius.

" iya,, memangnya kenapa ..? " tanya soonyoung balik.

" aku tau sunbae, jihoon sunbae adalah seorang penyihir, dia dan kakaknya itu mengikuti aliran sesat, bahkan kemaren aku mendengar seungkwan sunbae menyebut jihoon sunbae sebagai putri tidur kecil.." ujar bambam panjang lebar.

" jadi namanya jihoon ya..? " tanya soonyoung.

" iya sunbae, aku harap sunbae tidak mendekatinya karena dia adalah penyihir jahat, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya kecuali seungkwan sunbae dan vernon sunbae bahkan guru-guru pun takut mendekatinya hanya saja bu irene terlalu sayang pada jihoon sunbae " cerita bambam lagi.

" oh, kalau begitu terima kasih bambam aku menyayangimu " ujar soonyoung berlari menjauh saat melihat seseorang. Bambam yang mendengar perkataan soonyoung itu langsung menyeringai, bambam belum tau apakah soonyoung benar-benar menyayanginya atau cuma kata terima kasih.

.

.

" kamu akan jadi miliku seorang Kwon soonyoung sunbae " ujar bambam menyeringai lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Soonyoung masih berlari menuju seseorang di ujung koridor yang tengah bermesraan disana. Saat soonyoung sampai didepan orang itu ia langsung kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat karena dari jauh ia melihat orang itu sedang bermesraan tapi ternyata salah ternyata orang itu sedang menenangkan gadis atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya yang sedang menangis dan soonyoung tidak tahu penyebabnya karena memang ia belum bertanya.

.

.

.

" hyung ada apa...? " tanya soonyoung bingung.

" t-tidak " balas orang itu gugup.

" jelaskan padanya seungcheol-ah " ujar gadis itu.

" jelaskan apa..? Ada apa ..? " tanya soonyoung lagi.

" jadi begini soonyoung-ah, junghan menangis karena ia gak tega sama jihoon " ujar seungcheol.

" tidak tega bagaimana hyung..? " tanya soonyoung lagi.

" aku tidak tega soonyoung-ah kalau jihoon yang manis itu, disangka penyihir oleh murid disini, karena aku yakin dia bukan penyihir " ujar junghan sambil memeluk seungcheol kekasihnya.

" j-jadi begitu " ujar soonyoung gugup.

" iya, jadi namdongsaeng ku sekarang balik ke kelasmu " ujar seungcheol sinis, soonyoung hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah hyung nya ini jadi soonyoung pun berbalik ke kelasnya.

.

.

 _ **( disini seungcheol kakaknya Soonyoung ya ).**_

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya setelah selesai menyisir rambut panjangnya. Saat dikoridor jihoon bertemu dengan bambam adik kelas jihoon yang menyebalkan menurut jihoon. Bambam menatap jihoon dengan sinis sehingga jihoon menunduk menghindari tatapan bambam. Jihoon tahu sekali bahwa bambam sangat tidak menyukai jihoon dari pertama jihoon bersekolah disini, dan bambam juga lah yang membuat gosip bahwa jihoon penyihir dan pengikut aliran sesat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON.**_

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinanti oleh jihoon, karena hari ini ia akan bersekolah lagi setelah sekian lama ia cuti di kegiatan belajar. Yoongi kakak jihoon mendaftarkan jihoon di PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL karena menurut yoongi sekolah itu sangat baik untuk jihoon mendapatkan teman baru, tapi itu semua tidak benar terjadi pada jihoon karena seseorang iri padanya.

.

.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya di depan gedung sekolah itu, ia sangat kagum karena sekolah ini sangat bagus dan yang ada di pikiran jihoon adalah murid disini ramah-ramah dan murah senyum. Jihoon tersenyum senang saat murid disini menyambutnya dengan baik, bahkan jihoon tidak pernah sesenang ini. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama pada nasib jihoon. Saat itu jihoon duduk sendiri didalam kelasnya bukan tidak punya teman, jihoon Cuma terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kantin bahkan ia menolak ajakan seungkwan yang bisa dibilang adalah teman barunya, saat jihoon asik melamun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang duduk dibangku kosong samping jihoon, ia menyeringai kepada jihoon, jihoon yang menyadari orang itu menyeringai hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

" uhm... hai jihoon sunbae " ujar orang itu dengan nada mengejek.

" h-hai juga " balas jihoon gugup.

" tidak usah seperti itu sunbae aku tidak akan memakan mu hidup-hidup " ujar bambam sambil mendekat kearah jihoon.

" kamu tau sunbae... aku sangat membencimu bahkan saat melihatmu menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini aku sudah muak " ujar bambam sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

" a-apa maksudmu.. dan apa mau mu " tanya jihoon ketakutan saat melihat bambam mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

" haha, aku akan merusak wajah manis mu ini sunbae.. kalau kamu berani memperlihatkannya ke semua murid disekolah ini " ancam bambam dengan mengoreskan pisaunya ke wajah mulus jihoon, sehingga terdapat goresan kecil yang mengeluarkan darah.

" ar-ghh, apa yang kamu lakukan..? Kenapa kamu mengoreskan benda itu ke wajahku " Tanya jihoon sambil merabah wajahnya yang berdarah akibat goresan pisau bambam.

" dengarlah sunbae, aku tidak main-main lebih baik kamu tutup wajah manismu ini dengan rambut panjangmu itu, kalau kamu sampai memperlihatkan wajahmu itu aku tidak segan untuk melukainya bahkan lebih dari ini " ujar bambam dengan nada suara yang menyeramkan, jihoon hanya mengangguk pasrah saja dan saat itu juga jihoon tidak pernah mengikat rambutnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setalah hari dimana bambam mengores wajah manis jihoon dengan pisau, jihoon langsung menuruti apa kata bambam dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan rambutnya, dan tanpa jihoon ketahui bambam sedang menjalankan rencananya yang telah ia buat sendiri dimana bambam akan berpura-pura terkena sihir dari jihoon sehingga membuat tangannya terluka parah

.

.

.

" kalian semua ! Lihat lah tanganku terluka akibat terkena sihir " pekik bambam didalam kantin, sontak seluruh murid yang berada didalam kantin melihat kearahnya.

" ada apa denganmu hoobae...? " tanya seorang murid.

" begini sunbae, tanganku terluka akibat terkena sihir " ujar bambam dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

" siapa yang menyihirmu..? " tanya murid lain.

" lee jihoon sunbae, dia anak baru yang tidak sengaja kemarin aku tabrak dan dia marah padaku dan langsung menyihir tanganku hingga luka begini " ujar bambam yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

" hah... benarkah itu.. ? Jihoon yang berwajah manis itu bisa menyihir orang...? " tanya murid lain

" benar, kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabraknya...dia terlihat menyeramkan rambutnya yang diurai seperti para penyihir dan wajahnya yang memiliki goresan kecil, kalau tidak percaya lihatlah itu.. " bambam menunjuk jihoon yang berada didepan pintu kantin dengan rambut yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

" b-benar dia seorang penyihir,, hei kamu penyihir menyingkir dari pintu kantin itu ! " teriak jackson.

" a-aku bukan penyihir semua percayalah " jihoon mencoba membela dirinya, tapi tidak berhasil ia malah mendapat siraman air dari murid yang berada dikantin itu sehingga jihoon berlari meninggalkan kantin sambil menangis. Dan dari situlah semua orang menganggap dirinya penyihir.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF.**_

.

.

Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya tentang masa dimana ia dituduh dengan kejamnya oleh bambam, dan lebih parahnya lagi sekarang bambam sudah berdiri tepat didepan jihoon dengan memperlihatkan pisau lipat yang pernah bambam pakai untuk mengores wajah jihoon.

.

.

" m-mau apa lagi kamu " ujar jihoon.

" oh hai sunbae yang cantik, aku ingin merusak wajahmu lagi..." ujar bambam yang siap mengores wajah jihoon lagi.

" TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU DARI PSIKOPAT INI " jihoon berteriak minta tolong, dan dengan anehnya soonyoung keluar dari dalam kelasnya dan melihat jihoon sedang berteriak minta tolong, langsung saja soonyoung menghampirnya.

" apa yang kalian lakukan " tanya soonyoung, dan betapa terkejutnya bambam saat mendengar suara soonyoung, ia tidak tahu harus apa jadi bambam menusukan pisau yang ia pegang ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

" akh.. sunbae t-tolong aku penyihir ini menusuk tangan ku dengan pisau " ujar bambam menahan kesakitan.

" Yaa! Apa yang kamu lakukan kenapa menusuk tanganya..! " marah soonyoung pada jihoon.

" a-aku tidak melakukan apapun " ujar jihoon membela diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Hoi sudah next ya, maaf kalau jelek dan tidak sempurna dan tolong hargai author ya jangan review dengan kata kata tidak baik ya.**_

 _ **Jangan Cuma dibaca aja review juga walau Cuma satu atau dua kata.**_


End file.
